Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 July 2016
04:26 don't fujin anyone else? 04:26 not necessary 04:26 oh, info about zelnite/rize is up? 04:27 aight 04:27 yeh @ rej 04:27 oki lemme read a bit 04:27 sorry. i was about to summon. but thanks to GameCenter, it'll take me a while 04:27 how op do you think zenias OE is gonna be? 04:27 been playing Tales of Zestiria... a lot lately lol 04:27 ok, done, so now when's the next treshold 04:28 so yap 04:28 games taking years just to refresh the content.... 04:28 where is it verse? .-. 04:28 don't be dissapointed 04:28 lin got iori on 25th .-. 04:28 alright, back to summoning 04:28 Verses pls 04:28 Oh 04:28 goddamn gimu has already translated stuff for 3rd Ar-- 04:28 I killed rugal 04:28 triggered. 04:28 * Yapboonyew sits on Lin's lap 04:28 I always get featured units on the 20ish summons 04:28 Summon 1: Aaron?! 04:28 Hai Yap c: 04:28 verse. yap, lin, ples, what's the next HP % i need to watch out for 04:28 lin yap hit's the safety net .-. 04:28 * Yapboonyew glares at Lin from bottom 04:28 Zero lead, allanon, selena, krantz, kyo, sirius friend. 04:28 still waiting on my black unit character with a fro 04:29 Yap......Calm down and sit there 04:29 the 50% @snow iirc 04:29 @Snow, 50% 04:29 Summon 2: Bestalg 04:29 rej sorry misinfo .-. 04:29 % threshold for wat 04:29 it was the survey stuff 04:29 at the same time get ready your Hero Crystal c: 04:29 is iori good or something? 04:29 fight normally until 50%? 04:29 avant GGC @ lin 04:29 Ah 04:29 Summon 3: instant rainbow? 04:29 for the survey stuff 04:29 At first I thought he was talking about the new collab dungeon 04:29 wait 04:29 why can't they just add everything :c 04:29 Summon 3: Iris... 04:29 rej pls 04:30 when your summoning and hoping 04:30 i know everything is like QoL but 04:30 not to get a KOF unit 04:30 why can't they add everything. :c 04:30 because they suck 04:30 XD 04:30 Summon 4: Ivris 04:30 they're nice QoLs, if anything 04:30 Summon 5: Julius 04:30 good to see ya here 04:30 but it doesn't look like alim has plans to adopt GL's auto system 04:31 *add readings of kanji for item and units 04:31 *Battle mode for left-handed people 04:31 *Turn Brave Burst cut-ins ON/OFF 04:31 Summon 6: Farzen?! 04:31 this is what I choose 04:31 Summon 7: Kagura Senran 04:31 so I can use both hands without worrying 04:32 how long is refreshing content supposed to be on average? 04:32 04:32 Last summon: 6* Avant 04:32 and its Anima, too 04:32 I see Rugal has infinite BB 04:32 Still waiting for Trial 7 to open ~.~ 04:32 i got Farzen as a 6*, btw 04:33 Elgifs: Raging Spirit lv.1 & Flashing Spirit lv.1 04:33 Get rugal to 10% then UBB Kyo... otherwise you'll get sacked 04:33 RS is good 04:33 Get rugal to 10% 04:33 Then just nuke him anyways 04:33 I went yolo and UBB whenever I can- 04:33 BAD TOUCH. BAD TOUCH. http://puu.sh/qiLcL/d83d68d6dc.jpg 04:34 Why no 3 revives 04:34 lol... gg 04:34 :x 04:34 Bad items 04:34 Glasses, you can 1 hit KO Rugal if you use Sakura Miku UBB with full buff from your team 04:34 Ah 04:34 IDK 04:34 I won anyways 04:34 Mfw I got nuked by Rugal 04:34 but Selena survived c: 04:34 hi Zest 04:34 heyo Zest 04:34 `hi strauss 04:35 http://puu.sh/qiLgC/093f2a5e80.jpg 04:35 IDK, rugal has crit negate or somethin? 04:35 hi Lin :) 04:35 verse 04:35 snow always keep ark UBB up to negate the crit 04:35 what do 04:35 hay zest 04:35 Ark SBB* 04:35 that is bad AF 04:35 Rugal has 43 cost 04:35 Zesty! hehehe 04:35 errr 04:35 mfw Laberd and Juno are in the same squad 04:35 kek 04:35 lin 04:35 Use Ark SBB ! 04:35 he don't have any BC manager lmao 04:35 ......... ._. 04:35 anw 04:36 back on topic back on topic gdi 04:36 what do 04:36 should he use juno's UBB? 04:36 I'm pretty new here TBH 04:36 ......Death flag triggered 04:36 Use Ark UBB 04:36 Soo...forgive my rudeness. If I did offend anyone. 04:36 Or annoyed anyone 04:36 ark ubb? 04:36 yap double confirm 04:36 what did I miss this time? .-. 04:36 yap tripple comfirm 04:37 what 04:37 pretty much 04:37 yap cripple confirmed? 04:37 I'm re-attempting Rugal with UBB'd Kyo while I watch Dan Vs. Good show, BTW. 04:37 http://puu.sh/qiLnV/bbe292ad50.jpg 04:37 current status 04:37 ... 04:37 my barbed wire noose 04:37 I think the nuke comes at 14th turn. 04:37 I think you should UBB Juno 04:37 Killed him at 13th 04:37 Snow try this 04:37 is Rugal killable with 7*? 04:37 UBB Juno-Seto 04:37 7* units? 04:37 pray to RNG that all revives 04:38 Mmhmm 04:38 after that, use Hero Crystal and UBB Ark 04:38 yeah.... I wanna go with a full KoF squad 04:38 guard all? 04:38 for juno UBB that is 04:38 on Juno-Seto's UBB, Avant will not attack you, he'll just buff wipe you 04:38 Yes, I bring Zeal and Adel to fight Rugal 04:38 * Nyonne sings someone like you 04:39 Zeal needs an OE 04:39 so does Adel 04:39 ALL REVIVE 04:39 RNGESUS 04:39 Nvm, Rugal is not turn based. 04:39 good, did Avant buff wipe you? 04:39 and I bring a 6* Miku 04:39 http://puu.sh/qiLuK/d5e39e751d.jpg 04:39 my name is chef 04:39 now OD Ark and fujin him then UBB 04:39 I thought Avant buff wipes you? 04:40 he already UBB'd once 04:40 he'll not buffwipe you on second UBB 04:40 GDI Terry!! stop stealing mah BB gauges!! 04:40 lmao that UBB revive everyone 04:40 http://puu.sh/qiLxT/e4a79b9cd6.jpg 04:40 atm 04:40 Ah 04:40 IDK that 04:41 ....CODE RED 04:41 http://puu.sh/qiLyH/bda251c4f0.jpg 04:41 hang in there Snow!! 04:41 sorry for your loss. 04:41 I never really UBBed except Avant's pre revival 50% and 25% 04:41 Snow, you can't win 04:41 GDI YAP I TRUSTED YOU 04:41 Snow you're using a non-full Omni team 04:41 you cant blame me :[ 04:41 hm 04:41 Yap has a point 04:41 No need full omni 04:41 Lemme get my squad here 04:42 well you cna't blame me either since i am f2p, need i remind you for the 24th time 04:42 do you have Allanon? 04:42 Me f2p too m8 04:42 I feel you 04:42 negative 04:42 hm 04:42 Tridon lead, Allanon, Atro, Magress, Selena. 04:42 i'll redo it when i have krantz's SP done or something 04:42 Free omnis- 04:42 wait so 04:43 if you add zephyrs LS and his SBB+OE ARKs SBB 04:43 its 48%? 04:43 at least i know what i'm expect till avant's 50% 04:43 Use turtleshell mitigation 04:43 Ark friend with crit negate. 04:43 krantz and ark are needed in avant ggc 04:44 Snow 04:44 so far i saw 04:44 I'm F2P for 2 years already and level 265- 04:44 Use Atro and Selena for BB utility 04:44 Snow, what about trying full Def in Avant GGC ? 04:44 BTW 04:44 that whill 04:44 At minimum, you probably need a full Six Heroes Omni team 04:44 lina 04:44 Avant has bc resistance? 04:44 that will take a lot of time to kill avant sakura 04:44 is zephyrs LS OD guage boost every turn? 04:45 but it might be the safest route 04:45 I went full def 04:45 oh wait nvm XD 04:45 hmm 04:45 Pretty squishy tbh 04:45 Avant 04:45 i will put. vant ggc.on hold. till i can get better OEs. 04:45 But you will have chance of winning increased 04:45 It's OD fill rate, not OD fill 04:45 @Li 04:45 DON 04:45 Don* 04:45 whoops my caps was on 04:45 after avant revive 04:45 TMW mifune kills enemy selena 04:45 yea just realized XD 04:45 so say 04:45 if i ran zephyr as my lS 04:45 and my friends LS is also zephyr 04:46 so 56% OD fill rate? 04:46 with the SBB 04:46 Why need zephyr? 04:46 use pamela 04:46 for UBB spam .3. 04:46 and i like his design 04:46 thats about it XD 04:46 Or 04:46 Use Allanon, Zephyr, Eclise, and Pamela on the same team 04:46 bb atk boost & od fill rate boost 04:46 TMW you lose to an avant team on colosseum 04:46 32% OD gauge per team woot woot 04:47 * Nyonne sleeps on Lin's lap 04:47 Mew. 04:47 *turn 04:47 Ohai Ao is a cat now? 04:47 has allanon and zephyr 04:47 not ecise and pamela 04:47 XD 04:47 yaoi 04:47 lin, yap, verse, rugal pushover or need to actually be careful 04:47 ............ 04:47 pls don't mention that 04:47 @Roxas 04:47 Mew. 04:48 rugal? 04:48 I am also a cat, nya 04:48 @Linathan sorry 04:48 you can be nuked hard 04:48 He's not exactly a pushover... just nuke him or time Kyo's UBB 04:48 ow hard is hard 04:48 Snow 04:48 is it avant normal turn hard 04:48 fighting Blackula in Arena :o 04:48 * GlassesObsession Zoom_Zoom.mp4 04:48 You can choose Selena 04:48 When Rugal nukes 04:48 Selena will live 04:48 Btw I finished my summoner oc's doodles! 04:48 revive 4 other units 04:48 Then Selena will be nuke again 04:49 I went in with Selena 04:49 Kindly check http://aolady.tumblr.com to see the sketches!! 04:49 she survived the nuke with her AI 04:49 selena will die 04:49 i just tried 04:49 Lin, Rugal can nuke you twice in a row 04:50 I survived with her just fine lol 04:50 I almost get nuked for the third time 04:50 ... 04:50 i need magress UBB 04:51 mfw athena's atk animation doesn't do her special 04:51 at Gladiator now... 04:51 still a long way to go... 04:51 Yap, I am cheering for you 04:51 Guys, the daily dose of salt can be seen in discussboard 04:51 Freaking Dark Ark can go f*ck himself people complained about KM who is easy imo ark is the true cancer tbh. 04:51 Whoopsie 04:51 Lol 04:51 LoL 04:51 http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2799323976021574819 04:51 That place 04:51 oh please 04:51 is literally full of salt 04:52 Das the store that sells salt 04:52 Go there! And good luck! :* 04:52 yknow what is true cancer? 04:52 And we thought reddit was bad 04:52 lukemia. 04:52 True cancer? 04:52 yknow 04:52 CHAPTER 3 04:52 Phew... 04:52 like, actual, actual cancer. 04:52 The Saltines is OVER 9000 ! 04:52 And yet 04:52 this was the person 04:52 you can't get more true cancer than that cancer. 04:52 who said that Ark's LS sucks 04:52 It is hard if you are not lv 10 yet :'( 04:52 cuz of LS locks 04:52 mfw 04:52 Lol Lin 04:53 Just nuke Rugal. No biggie. 04:53 So much salt from her 04:53 then again i got diagnosed with lung cancer from smoking too much 04:53 I can literally cook a BIG pot of soup with the salt 04:53 Snow, try to quit smoking 04:53 Lin, who said that DArk LS is sucks.....please tell me :) 04:54 i lied, i never smoked, who the hell do you think i am, i'm only 19. 04:54 Sakura, you don't want to talk with her 04:54 Sakura 04:54 She said normal Ark LS sucks 04:54 mfw 04:54 I'll always be young~ 04:54 An advice from me, never argue with a bad, bad femal dog 04:54 and mfw you see Ark recommended for Noel trial 04:54 ok first off 04:54 It's better to talk to a real female dog, seriously! 04:54 Based on my experience! 04:54 Even normal Ark, Who is IT :) 04:54 Hmm... not bad. There isn't a type for magic, is there? 04:54 no one calls anyone a fmale dog, ok. 04:54 that's way 04:55 WAY 04:55 Knight of Holy Light Ark 04:55 WAAAAYA 04:55 Then bleach 04:55 TOO BLATANT AS AN INSULT. 04:55 I just got triggered soooooooo hard rightnow 04:55 secondly. only i get to call myself a female dog. 04:55 I admit that it is true. But she deserved that title. 04:55 Hakuna your Tatas 04:55 OH PUHLEASE. 04:55 Ok ok bleach then 04:55 its taking years for this refresh content thing ._. 04:56 INSULTING HER IS A INSULT TO INSULTS AS A WHOLE IN GENERAL. 04:56 as you can see i may or may now have drunk my passionfruit voda, 04:56 ....voda? 04:56 Vodka? 04:56 ...that was not a lie. tha was given to me for my birthday a few days back 04:57 and yes. vokkda 04:57 Anybody want to taste a little of my Sadistic mode ? :) 04:57 Sakura. 04:57 Do not argue with an insane little girl 04:57 your sadistic mode sounds alot like bre on a tuesday afternoon 04:58 Who girl what- 04:58 Bnana 04:58 bOi 04:58 I'm kinda lost here... 04:58 This is random 04:58 Same 04:58 bOi bOi bOi 04:58 Nyonne, I have a short tempered, you know :) 04:58 * XYZexal .exe has stopped working. 04:59 We share similar problem 04:59 But try to hold on yourself 04:59 Umm, bipolar personality? 04:59 Zexal, you want to taste a bit ? :) 05:00 No, count me out! 05:00 Alrighty, may I? 05:00 ^w^ 05:00 >.> 05:00 <.< 05:00 be nice 05:00 Tis 12:00 05:01 Glassssessss........so, you want to taste a biiiiiitttt~~ ? :) 05:01 and by nice he means teeter on the edge while not being bannable. 05:01 If you're actually going to legit do it 05:01 Glasses, NO, don't you dare... 05:01 Put it in PM 05:01 Not in main chat 05:01 Taste what? 05:01 it looks like a PR tbh 05:02 PR? 05:02 RP. 05:02 typo 05:02 >.> 05:02 Yea it does 05:02 Rageplay- 05:02 hey an want to see what i'm having to toast the weekend 05:02 Ok 05:02 Rip me? 05:03 >PR 05:03 waw 05:03 Well uhhh 05:03 Ehhh i just read strauss' reply 05:03 You can always make it a two word one 05:03 Like 05:03 People roleplay 05:03 Totally agree btw '-')v 05:03 * Nyanlime runs 05:04 rip didnt notice my battery was low 05:04 rip phone 05:04 "roleplay" :^) 05:04 hey yap 05:05 wanna see what i'm having for the weekend toast 05:05 http://puu.sh/qiMP1/5254f23bcd.jpg 05:05 crackerot 05:05 PASSIONFRUIT 05:05 IT TASTESE, ACTUALLY RETTY GOOD 05:05 Vers 05:05 Sounds high quality 05:06 wut 05:06 Niw that I notice it 05:06 that's passionfruit vodka 05:06 Summoner-chan has big bust 05:06 Well my oc has big bust too... So it is no problem... 05:07 ao pls 05:07 ....says here it's 4.8% alchoholic. 05:07 I don't really wanna max out my weapon yet 05:07 Guys, I don't want to insult some Sh*tty B*tch in front of you guys because of some F*cking reasone that I don't even F*cking know myself anymore. so I will go for now to do What-the-F*ck-it-is-that-you-have-already-know, so bye 05:07 oh dear 05:07 YOLO summon... Breaker Azami! 05:07 ok first off 05:07 sakura calm down .-. 05:07 WHat happened?! 05:07 that was a breeze to a dead fetus. 05:07 I see 05:08 secondly 05:08 tell me what happened 05:08 Sakura has seen the bleach's thread 05:08 Wut 05:08 You put yourself in the position 05:08 Eyo! Calm down, please. 05:08 Calm down 05:08 Vers, LINE. LINE. 05:08 censor it more please. the insult words are really , really, obvious. 05:08 Check yo LINE, bro 05:08 * Verses333 accidentally drops the phone 05:08 gdi ao 05:08 Nya? :'3 05:08 SNOW, SHUT THE F*CK UP 05:09 aww :3 05:09 sakura 05:09 calm down 05:09 Sakura... What is going on? 05:09 what the hell just happened 05:09 oh.. 05:09 .... 05:09 Aiya 05:09 LOL 05:09 That works too 05:09 FIRST Try! 05:09 Just messaged st- 05:09 She'll need a bit of a 05:09 Sakura exploded 05:09 this is why I can't confront others with snow around -.- 05:09 alone time and recuperation 05:09 Yap! 05:09 gfdi snow -.- 05:09 Btw Yap 05:09 WHAT 05:09 don't ban her 05:09 PM 05:09 Wait 05:09 She'll go apes*** 05:09 haven't 05:09 WHAT'D I DO,JESUS 05:10 she just snapped 05:10 B Azurai full imped, no SP leader 05:10 Blind rage 05:10 Dun worry about it snow 05:10 hmmm 05:10 >.> 05:10 Keep drinking dat vodka 05:10 3 angel idols wasted, 0 revives and fujins. 05:10 no seriously 05:10 Kyo UBB once and done Rugal. 05:10 I do not have any idea what really happened 05:10 Yap cek pm 05:10 what'd i do 05:10 I should buy some root beer 05:10 brb 05:10 not even getting all my merits 05:10 Think it was cause you told her to censor it mroe 05:10 *more 05:10 so can anyone tell me what happened 05:10 She got triggered 05:11 sakura wanted to try curses in a legal manner. 05:11 Again, Sakura exploded. 05:11 yknow, how i do it and all. 05:11 I notice she got angry earlier but idk what really happened 05:11 Honestly it's like entering a hurricane 05:11 She gets triggered 05:11 Gets calm 05:11 Then explodes 05:11 ... 05:12 so she was angry for no reason? 05:12 okay, ded rugal 05:12 is she get triggered by someone insulting Ark ? 05:12 I wouldn't say no reason 05:12 I think it was the words female dog 05:12 Like not b**** but just the phrase 05:12 nyan i think i''m the guy who gottriggered by that 05:12 even if it was in a sarcastic manner 05:13 can I use ex stone for trial 05:13 ...... The word female dog triggered snow 05:13 welp random Giselle popped out 05:13 As the one who said that, I am remember, ofc 05:13 i mean, seriously, that phrasing, even thought it's aloowed in a sense, is still literally, referencing the cuss word very very obviously 05:14 there's no denying that part when someone says that 05:14 Ikr, it was me who can't refine it with class 05:14 even insults have standards mind you 05:14 long time no see 05:14 hmm 05:14 IDK whatever doe- 05:14 Off 05:14 so I accidentally bough a beer 05:14 ...how vers 05:14 Okay snow 05:14 who got lucky with Benimaru? 05:15 I was taking 6 stacks of root beer 05:15 so uh... was the 1 turn KM bug fixed by now? 05:15 and accidentally garbbed a bear 05:15 beer* 05:15 LOL 05:15 grabbed* 05:15 yeah, it's already fixed 05:15 Beer brand? 05:15 thank god 05:15 Scruffie? 05:15 now I can actually try to beat him. 05:15 good luck on trying him 05:15 bintan 05:15 Wait 05:15 wait 05:15 Root Beer comes in a beer bottle? 05:15 lemme see again 05:15 by the way, it feels weird that another year has passed. time sure flies... 05:15 it's a can 05:15 Oh 05:16 and now I have a wild beer 05:16 Original bintang beer is eh 05:16 oh it;s a guiness beer 05:16 But I like the warmth 05:16 Hoooo 05:16 sorry not bintan 05:16 like, last year it was like "heck yeah 16" and now it feels like "how am I already 17? feels like the year has been a couple of months..." 05:16 wtf is this 05:16 It'll make you a 05:16 guiness 05:16 nyan 05:16 bad pun :c 05:16 c: 05:16 hmm 05:16 sans would be proud 05:16 I'll give it to mah neighbor 05:17 is the dungeon bugged 05:17 by a skele-ton 05:17 Gimme 05:17 Azurai, Krantz, Selena, Ultor and Kyo with Felice friend. 05:17 UBBed Kyo once, just bring 3 AI units and 3 angel idols. 05:17 since i don't drink c: 05:17 upon attacking, my team's units get Injury and Weakness 05:17 what dungeon yap? 05:17 You will economize your revives. 05:17 KoF 05:18 meanwhile none of my units have AI on Rugal's Dungeon 05:18 Mew... 05:18 not even a single revives spent 05:19 ............. 05:19 Kyo Kusanagi as a unit is bugged 05:19 Don't 05:19 USE 05:19 his BB 05:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ol5TFnpp98E 05:19 Please. 05:19 Spark debuff for your team. 05:19 yap I think I saw you in the video 05:19 Kyo's BB has 80% chance to Injure/Weaken your team 05:19 100% spard debuff, gadly Rugal doesn't spark with himself. 05:19 { 05:19 "effect delay time(ms)/frame": "0.0/0", 05:19 "injury%": 80, 05:19 "proc id": "11", 05:19 "target area": "aoe", 05:19 "target type": "party", 05:19 "weaken%": 80 05:19 } 05:19 i got Eze from Rugal quest #2? 05:19 Hey 05:19 i always use my CC Units for a good reason... Phoena's auto-heal + SBB, means i get healed every turn, and if i'm lucky, Barienna as a friend Unit for Status Protection 05:19 >aoe 05:19 >party 05:19 LOL 05:19 Nine days ago, we should get a treat. 05:19 just got reihard 05:19 I got spark debuffed by Kyo BB. 05:19 * Nyonne runs 05:19 he any good? 05:20 brb lmao 05:20 dammit! i have to build Kyo 05:20 Best way to survive the last nuke is with angel idols. 05:20 lol 05:20 And Kyo UBB, of course. 05:20 DOT ftw 05:21 i love the addition of a Fast Forward button and being able to see how much health my foes have left by Percentage 05:21 I dont know about you guys, but Rugal doesnt have his 100% miti on my 2nd run 05:21 people yap's in here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ol5TFnpp98E 05:21 now i can Quest 3 times faster 05:23 I think OD-ing Kyo on a certain threshold will skip Rugal's 100% miti (at least from my observation) 05:26 is it just me or when I FF the battle 05:26 the dmg hit is like, falling behind? 05:27 I got ignored 05:28 you're not the only one 05:33 looks like someone wants to make a toast... 05:41 Man.. Karna masta's still a pain.. 05:54 duh 05:54 don't expect that just because the bug's gone KM suddenly goes easy 05:54 xD 05:54 i'm at turn 2 in Rugal 05:55 I'm just trying to figure out a good unit combo.. 05:55 what should i do? 05:55 I put all my units in a comment on the mildran page.. 05:55 so what's about this Rugal guy? 05:56 sup, Sakura 05:57 ... 05:57 Reimu help there's been an incident at the shrine 05:58 sakura are you alright? 05:58 What happened ? 05:58 so verses, what's about this rugal vortex? 05:58 anything special? 05:58 Oh well just forget it 05:58 Rugal is good enough 05:58 I mean 05:58 his vortex 05:58 on stage 3 you need kyo in yer squad 05:58 Rugal is OP as 7*. 05:58 wad??? 05:58 for real? 05:58 Gazia and Rugal still top tier. 05:58 yes 05:58 and what if I dont? 05:58 05:58 Tilith also. 05:59 you can't enter it lmao 05:59 -,- 05:59 hm 05:59 oh vers, about what I said b4 05:59 What happened that my sister made me into a sand bag ? Verses 05:59 b4 I left the lounge 05:59 yeh 05:59 seems like the most optimal set-up for 3rd arc is a spear and sword, rather than same weapons 05:59 dunno @ sakura 05:59 was it 2 years or 3 years? 05:59 3 years 05:59 well that's...... 06:00 a lot .-. 06:00 ah well 06:00 She was her chatting with you guys 06:00 on to 3-3 06:00 .-. 06:00 time to rack more ideas from brain.exe 06:00 dici I need le money Orz 06:00 light feels like the worst element to be in rn 06:00 oh rite .-. 06:00 About an hour ago 06:00 Why Rej 06:00 is it cause the white hair makes you look old? 06:00 * Nyanlime runs 06:00 how are we gonna do it? 06:00 before 10 august pls 06:00 dark units early-game are deadly 06:00 since the cosu will end up that day 06:00 oh 06:00 vampire, reis, etc. ;-; 06:00 that is simple 06:00 Eric? 06:01 unipin @ dici (y) 06:01 uhh 06:01 explain me plox 06:01 simple life (y) 06:01 in PM 06:01 Verses, WHAT happened ? 06:01 alrite 06:01 Finally im in RC6 06:01 a business 06:01 took me all day 06:01 sakura 06:01 she burst out rages and profanityies 06:01 about ceratin someone 06:01 dunno who 06:01 lol 06:01 wait a bit @ dici 06:01 who? lol 06:02 gotta drink another sip of root beer 06:02 Wait Verses 06:02 hm 06:02 You traded root beer with your neighbor? 06:02 why root beer? 06:02 who's the boss in 3-3? zz 06:02 why not calpico? 06:02 3-3? 06:02 wasn't it 06:02 banthus? 06:02 ... 06:02 i meant BF. 06:02 yeh 06:02 ohh 06:02 lel 06:02 Wowowowoowww 06:02 I turned into a sand bag only because if that ? 06:02 Man you neighbor must have all beers 06:03 oh? 06:03 FF feature seems to be missing 06:03 good job gimu 06:03 as always 06:03 Verses, can I ask you a favor ? Please ? 06:03 Whoa.. I was so close to beating this new guy.. he goes full damage mitigation and suddenly wrecks my whole team.. 06:04 wait 06:04 gotta do something in a bit 06:04 hm as i guessed 06:04 vampire 06:04 zzzz 06:04 Verses ? 06:05 wait a min 06:05 Rugal.. 06:06 This is a private subject so if you can do me that favor. I will PM you 06:06 GDI VAMPIRE CRIT 06:06 * Rejiti sighs 06:06 CRITICAL STRIKE! 06:07 i died at the 15th turn 06:07 Tfw the mage crits 06:10 Verses ? 06:11 ripperoni's i got nuked 06:11 yay 3-3 done 06:11 now for 3-4 06:11 * Rejiti sighs 06:12 ah sakura 06:12 sorry I got a guest 06:12 anw 06:12 wait a sec 06:12 vers go PM sakura first 06:13 we'll begin our business after that 06:13 Wait a minute 06:13 *claims summon ticket* 06:13 >Your item space is full 06:13 .______. 06:13 kek 06:13 nyan 06:13 that free tix give me a friggin robot witha spear 06:14 or hammer... 06:14 Noah 06:14 who? 06:14 voldoga 06:14 anw 06:14 Automat- 06:14 ye 06:14 sakura you there? 06:14 I am here 06:15 And also, stop calling me with my sister nickname 06:15 But that's just your ign... 06:15 -,- 06:15 ... 06:15 anway 06:15 read your PM 06:16 Bloody 'ell, I'm taking a break until I get my phone back! 06:17 hm... 06:17 level 20 spear is SBB. ugh halfway there 06:17 I just can't deal with Rugal right now. 06:20 rej 06:20 I'm so dumb 06:20 I've mistaken a beer for a root beer 06:20 argh- 06:20 lol 06:20 kek 06:20 why the hell I have 2 of this crap 06:20 * Rejiti is underaged, so he doesn't know the difference 06:20 alrite lesson time bois 06:21 i've drank root beer though 06:21 sit up and grab yo popcorn 06:21 no f*** you vers 06:21 * Death of Hell runs 06:21 root beer is safe non-alcholic 06:21 oh boy reis 06:21 root bear from A&W? 06:21 yeh 06:22 so vers 06:22 had to use two gems just to finish off mikeal RC3 06:22 let's being our business 06:22 *begin 06:22 i suck bad 06:22 crap he bbed 06:22 PM me .-. 06:22 and rej 06:22 beer taste a bit of bitter 06:24 yay 3-4 done 06:24 now to go to that tower 06:24 * Rejiti still wonders when to unlock unit slots 06:27 Could anyone please tell me if Avant and Mai Shiranui clash in any way, or if it's a good idea to have two of them on the same team? 06:27 sup, Shagara 06:27 mai shiranui? 06:27 the crit might cause clashes 06:27 plz 2016 07 29